1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to chat information systems, in particular, to chat information systems that use a touch screen and operate with a natural human voice, as well as keyboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional chat information systems that interact with users by means of natural human language (commonly called “chatbots”) typically operate on desktop or laptop computers. The task of transferring chat information systems onto portable electronic devices (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) faces technological problems related to implementation of user interfaces limited by a screen size of portable devices.
Conventional chat information systems (i.e., chatbots) include the following elements: input interfaces (such as a keyboard or a microphone with voice recognition engine), fields for system output messages and graphical system elements for displaying chatbot “emotions” (i.e., “avatars” that make the chat system to be more appealing to a user).
Chat information systems can also include special means for viewing chat history, means for correcting input errors, interfaces for displaying additional media content (e.g., HTML content). All of these features need to be implemented in a chat information system for portable devices that include a touch screen. Conventional chat systems do not provide any features that can be used with the touch screen portable devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for user interfaces and methods for user interaction with chat information systems implemented on portable electronic devices.